ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. Appearance Ghostfreak is a ghost-like alien, with claw like hands. He had grey skin with black lines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Ghostfreak's tentacles or his true form. In the original series, Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeks out of his skin on his lower left chest. In'' Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak's skin is white and his eye is bigger and green. Ghostfreak wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, and appears to be more muscular. His voice is also deeper. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak has intangibility and invisibility (accompanied by an inverted color scheme and transparency). Ghostfreak can control his density. Ghostfreak can change into a smoke like form. Ghostfreak can peel back his skin, which reveals his tentacles. Ghostfreak is granted with a second layer of skin to make him usable in sunlight (at the cost of eliminating many of his powers). Ghostfreak can possess life forms and take full control over them. Ghostfreak can access the dreams of people. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/362766500169270651 Weaknesses Much like Big Chill, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in ''Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility. Ghostfreak's second skin removes many of his powers. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA allowed him to regain his memories and personality, recreating Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out. Ben 10 *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement, Ghostfreak escaped Vera's house, was going to steal an apple pie before being disgusted and followed a Limax. *In Hunted, Ghostfreak scared Gwen and battled Kraab. *In Kevin 11, Ghostfreak snuck into a game room. *In Last Laugh, Ghostfreak defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets, Ghostfreak appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, once briefly in the middle of a fight and again to escape Vilgax. *In Framed, Ghostfreak was used offscreen by Kevin. *In The Big Tick, Ghostfreak failed to defeat The Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Ghostfreak battled the Circus Freaks, but was taken over by Zs'Skayr. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from the Omnitrix. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the Omnitrix. Alien Force *Ghostfreak returned in Ghost Town, Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again, and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the 'help' of Vilgax, Ben was able to revert. Ultimate Alien *Ghostfreak returned in Ultimate Sacrifice, Ghostfreak escaped Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey's web and failed to possess Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur. Appearances Ben 10 *''Permanent Retirement'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' (2x) *''The Big Tick'' (cameo) *''Framed'' (used offscreen by Kevin) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast; escaped) Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ghost Town'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ultimate Sacrifice'' (first re-appearance) Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ghostfreak is a playable racer in Galactic Racing. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Ben in the original series, he was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak. *Despite having regained Ghostfreak at the end of Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben never changed into Ghostfreak after that for the rest of the original series. *Ghostfreak is one of the five aliens in to appear in all the three series. The other aliens are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big and Diamondhead. *Ghostfreak is one of two characters that Zombozo is scared of. The other one is Gwen's Anodite form. *Ghostfreak has a sense of smell, even though he has no visible nose, since he could smell a pie in Permanent Retirement. *When giving information on Ghostfreak, his creators said that before they started drawing prototypes, they decided that they wanted to make something like a genie. As time went on however, the idea and character design eventually became a ghost. *Ghostfreak has a nano in Cartoon Network's game, Fusionfall. *Ghostfreak was the last of the original 10 to make his debut. *Ghostfreak is the first alien to miss an entire season while unlocked in the playlist. He's also the first to miss two seasons (3 and 4) with the second being Alien X. *Ghostfreak is the only alien to have different looks throughout all of the three series. *Ghostfreak's appearance in Ultimate Alien is similar to the appearance of Zs'Skayr's minions from Ghost Town. *Ghostfreak makes a small cameo in the game FusionFall, inside the Dizzy World Infected Zone. *In Ben 10: Galactic Racing (DS version), Ben can transform into Ghostfreak in his original series appearance. References See also *Ghostfreak/Gallery *Zs'Skayr Category:Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Strength Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens